User talk:Bray16
Hi from itachi 24 HELLO welcome to Naruto Fanon if you ever want to talk or need help just ask me i will try my best to help ^_^ Itachi 24 23:45, May 5, 2010 (UTC)Itachi 24 hello this is shirokei1 hello can i ask you for a little advice man i'm new and really dont under stand how to use the templates and you should look at buddha and tell me what you think? Reply ill be glad to help If you wanna start a character go to insert Template and choose Template infobox. '''choose another template and type in at the top, Template:infobox/Character/ when you type this in you will many other list for character editing. dude thanks i understand the finding templates but not were to put them or what to do with them fully lol sorry i should have explained Reply you stack the templates next to each other ok thanks lol i just really new and you look like the most active on the site.we should have an rpb. would you like to so me time role play?a match between buddha vs anyone you pick. RE: Hey What about him? I'm very picky, so don't let what I say upset you. If you really want some help, please come to the Naruto Fanon Chat. We're all great friends there and help each other a lot. ''~ Koukishi'' ''User page'' 18:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC) lol ok man i just wanted to see if you like Buddha lol i'll go look at that forum thanks thanks for telling me how to do the templates i finally managed to make them work lol and know i'm doing a role play vs an akatsuki member thanks for your help again and you should read Kitoujutsu clashes with the Paths No Problem I will check it out hello again what did you do on my buddha account dude? i put your picture into your bio, so no one would delete him :) Bray16 03:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) /* ok thanks */ thanks dude i was thinking somthing like that after i look around lol dude just warn me i dont mind if you change or modify my account but just warn me lol /* ok thanks */ thanks dude i was thinking somthing like that after i look around lol dude just warn me i dont mind if you change or modify my account but just warn me lol dude i have fought 4 high ranking akatsuki and i'm on my 5th (with great sadness i have lost each match but i am winning my last 2 matchs) read Kitoujutsu clashes with the Paths and Hajimari v.s Akatsuki, Heisei and Buddha Battle it Out! (note i'm not akatsuki i only look like it lol i hunt akatsuki members) Ok Listen I do want to fight you but let me develop my characters first ok, their only kids so maybe you can fight all of them at once. Template Aloha, Mr. Bray. Would you like your very own property template? I can make them and if you would like one, please look at this link and tell me which colour you'd like. Sincerely, ''~ Master of Illusions: Z'' ''User page'' 11:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) P.S. When you're not finished with a character, please put the template found at the bottom of this section at the top of your article. To see how to make it, just go to edit and you'll see the template in brackets ({ }). '''Template: Done. Just go to edit and you'll see the HTML type of it: Sincerely, ~ Master of Illusions: Z User page 04:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks Bray16 00:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Wondering No, they, with the Sharingan, have been banned. ~ The Dimensional Ruler User page 13:52, August 17, 2010 (UTC)